The present invention lies in the field of multi-application electronic devices suitable for communicating with an external entity, said devices preferably being portable.
The invention applies particularly, but in non-limiting manner, to microcircuit cards (smart cards) suitable for communicating with a smart card reader, to implement one or more applications (a payment transaction, controlling access, . . . ).
Document US 2008/0306849 describes a method capable of being implemented by a reader for communicating with a smart card suitable for implementing applications complying with the ISO 14443-4 protocol, and applications complying with the MIFARE protocol. In that method, it is necessary for the reader to take cognizance of the applications supported by the smart card in order to be able to select them.
The invention serves to avoid that constraint.